Pingere Memorias With You
by Yuukikiraina
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou mempunyai masa lalu menyedihkan yang hanya diketahuinya, di tengah-tengah pandangan orang lain seorang kesempurnaan Akashi. Kebahagiaannya yang berubah menjadi puzzel yang kini tersembunyimulai disusun lagi bersama seorang Momoi Satsuki. Namun menyusun rangkaian puzzel itu tak semuda memasang puzzel maian anak-anak, berbagai rintangan telah menanti keduanya...
1. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO BASUKE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **RATE : T+**

 **PAIRING : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X MOMOI SATSUKI**

 **WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Happy Reading**

Musim dingin tahun ini merupakan musim dingin yang cukup ekstrim dengan tumpukan salju lebih dari 15 centimeter dipermukaan jalan raya, bahkan ranting-ranting pohon telah beku menjadi es. Tokyo jam 7 dengan turun salju dari semalaman menjadikan kota ini terlihat seperti kota mati, jika ini adalah hari libur kerja bisa dipastikan orang-orang lebih memilih bergulung dengan selimut tebal dengan menyalakan pemanas ruangan untuk kembali tidur dengan mimpi indah sepanjang hari. Ya sepertinya hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana kantor dan sekolah libur. Tokyo akan terlihat seperti kota mati hari ini, namun peryataan itu salah ketika terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang berusaha menerobos tumpukan salju sepanjang trotoar dengan boot berwarna merah, seperti warna syal yang melilit dilehernya dan tak lupa memakai payung berwarna putih.

Angin dingin menerpa kulit wajah lebut itu yang terlihat mulai memucat, hudung merah dengan bibir yang membiru. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa cuaca diluar lebih tepatnya di jalanan Tokyo sedang tidak bersahabat, namun sang gadis tetap memaksakan diri menerobos yang bisa dibilang badai salju.

"…huuu…huu…" gadis itu mencoba ngehangatkan tangan dengan meniup-niup telapak tanggannya. Terlihat embun nafas dari mulut gadis itu. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti berjalan karena keseimbangan tubuhnya terganggu dengan tumpukan salju yang kian meninggi.

"Kami-sama.. aku ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah mungkin jika sudah sampai aku bisa ikut berlari kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuhku" terdengar seperti keluhan dengan sejuta harapan.

"Apa yang lain juga akan berlatih ?" gumamnya ketika mengingat hari ini hari minggu tapi ingatannya pada kata-kata sang kapten "Winter Cup akan segera dimulai, jangan sampai akhir di SMP Teiko dengan Kekalahan. Jangan lengah dengan lawan".

"aku harus bersegera tiba di sekolah, yang lain sudah pasti menunggu. Setidaknya aku bisa mengambilkan bola-bola yang jauhi lapangan dan memberi occha hangat." Gadis itu mulai bergegas berlari menerobos tumpukan salju. Namun tak lama terdengar sesuatu jatuh sangat keras.

"brukk" suara itu cukup keras. Ternyata gadis itu terjatuh berkat kecerobohannya, tidak 100% akibat kecerobohannya tapi salahkan juga salju yang menutupi jalannya sehingga permukaan trotoar yang tidak rata itu tak terlihat. Sehingga gadis cantik itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit dengan posisi tengkurap dan badannya dipenuhi sanlju.

"itaiii" jerit gadis yang masih tersungkur di trotoar bersalju dengan memegang keningnya yang memar karena membentur pembatas jalan dan kakinya terlihat derarah.

Gadis itu segera bangkit dan mencoba berjalan mendekati sekolahnya dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih.

000

Bunyi pantulan bola basket di lantai Gymnasium sekolah Teiko, kapten Teiko terlihat sedang bermain dengan bola berwarna orange itu. Bola khusus yang yang diberikan sang ibu ketika dia masih kecil, ketika ibunya masih bisa tersenyum selama menemaninya bermain dan sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia. Bola orange itu diberi inisial S yang berati Seijuurou.

Pintu Gymnasium terbuka mebuat angin dingin di luar memasuki kedalam gym sehingga helaian merah Akashi tertiup angina dingin. Dan tak lama terdengar "A-ka-shi…-ku-n" suara seorang gadis yang terdengar seperti bisikan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Akashi.

Akashi menoleh dan "brukkkk" gadis bersurai merah jambu terjatuh di dekar pintu gym. Sontak dalam sekejap Akashi secara reflex berlari menghampiri gadis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Akashi terkejut melihat luka di kening gadis itu dan segera di raih kepala gadis itu ke pangkuan di pahanya yang sengaja dengan posisi setengah duduk dengan punggung membelakangi pintu masuk "Momoi…hei momoi.." Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu yang telihat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru. Merasa usahanya untuk membangunkan Momoi, Akashi berinisiatif memebawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Akashi mulai bersiap untuk mengendong ala bridal style. Ketika Akashi mencoba membawanya, dalam hatinya berkata "dingin, bajunya basah dan dingin. Ini buruk dia akan terkena flu". Dengan segera Akashi membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

000

Beberapa saat sebelum Akashi menggendong Momoi lelaki berkacamata dengan surai berwarna hijau berjalan menuju gym. "Hari ini hari minggu, kita liat ramalan untuk hari ini." Lelaki itu terlihat fokus pada smartphonnya "Oi..oi sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntungan Sagitarius jika Sagitarius berkaitan dengan warna merah muda bahkan tertulis keajaiban cinta untuknya hari ini, sepertinya hari ini aku akan menjauhkan warna merah muda ketika bermain sogi dengan Akashi setelah latihan basket. Mungkin aku berpeluang mengalahkan Akashi." Senyuman licik terpatri di wajah cool pria berambut hijau "Kira-kira benda apa yang ada di ruanga club basket yang berwarna merah muda?" pemuda itu terlihat berpikir keras dengan tangan memegang keningnya, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang prustasi level tinggi. "Sepertinya tidak ada, tapi aku harus segera mencek ke ruangan club setelah selesai latihan."

Dilihatnya Akasih dari luar gym dengan surai merahnya terduduk di dekat pintu masuk gym. Ketika Midorima akan menyapanya "A-….." mulutnya kembali bungkam "hee… Momoi" gumamnya perlahan. "apa aku tak salah lihat itu benar Akashi dan Momoi?" kembali ia mengamati orang yang berada di dalam gym tersebut. "Keajaiban cinta, merah muda untuk Sagitarius, he ?" senyuman bangga lelaki berambut hijau. "aku tidak akan mengagalkan hari keberuntungan Akashi, akhirnya Akashi bisa menyentuh dan sedekat itu dengan wanita. Momoi, tidak terlalu buruk."

Diraihnya smartphone disakunya, mengetik sesuatu yang berisi  
From : Midorima Shintarou

To : Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi

Latihan hari ini dibatalkan karena gym terkunci dan cuaca yang ekstrim tidak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan lapangan outdoor. Kecuali kalau kalian tertarik bermain sogi dengan kapten. Ttd kapten Akashi yang telah pulang barusan. Semoga kalian masih dirumah.

Setelah selesai mengetik di tekannya menu send dan pesan itu terkirim kepada 4 rekan timnya yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai. Terlihat jelas Senyuman geli di balik wajah cool dari Midorima. "Selamat berkencan ria kapten kesayangan Teiko"

000

Suara derap langkah di koridor sekolah Teiko terdengar seperti langkah yang etrburu-buru. Di koridor itu Seorang pemuda sedang menggendong seorang gadis, terpancar kekhawatiran pemuda itu pada sang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

Di bukanya dengan sedikit kasar pintu ruang kesehatan yang sepi tak berpenghuni. Dibaringkan dengan perlahan gadis dalam gendongannya pada sebuah kasur pasien di ruang kesehatan yang berseprai putih.

"Momoi bertahanlah aku akan mengambil jerseyku untuk mengganti bajumu." Pemuda itu berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan meninggalkan gadis tak sadarkan diri terbaring menggigil kedinginan. Setelah sesuatu diambilnya dari loker ruang ganti, pemuda itu bersegera kembali keruang kesehatan dan tak lama kemudian terlihat gadis itu makin memucat.

"Aku akan mengganti baju basah itu Momoi, maafkan aku" Akashi dengan gerakan gugup mulai membuka kancing baju wanita yang terbaring di depanya. Akashi tertegun melihat dada Momoi yang bisa dikatakan proposional dan pas di genggaman Akashi yang masih terbungkus bra hitam. Akashi dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya. "Gadis bodoh di udara yang sedingin ini hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis tanpa melapisi dengan kaos" Akashi hanya brgumam sendiri pada gadis didepannya dengan muka yang sudah semerah rambutnya.

Akashi baru pertama kali melihat tubuh wanita setengah telanjang secara langsung, dan yang di lihat adalah tubuh Momoi sang Manajer tim Basket Teiko. Ketika kancing kemeja terakhir tepat di dekat celanannya, Akashi merasa sesuatu yang dingin. "Celanamu juga basah Momoi, ah utunglah aku juga membawanya". Akashi juha melepas celana jeans selutut yang dipakai oleh Momoi. Kini tubuh Momoi yang indah hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam.

Nalurinya sbagai lelaki telah bangkit, sesuatu telah menegang di bawah sana, lelaki mana pun juga pasti akan sama dengannya jika dihadapkan dengan sebuah tubuh seksi Momoi. Hanya lelaki tak normal lah yang tidak tergoda melihatnya.

"pikiran macam apa ini, aku harus segera mengenyahkannya. Ini bukan saatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tubuh gadis itu harus segera dipakaikan baju" pikirnya memberontak nafsu yang mulai memuncak. "jika aku ingin memilikinya bukan dengan cara bejad seperti ini" janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan segera Akashi memakaikan celana pada Momoi dan ketika dia akan memakaikan jerseynya, tanpa sengaja punggung tangannya menyentuh bra yang dikenakan gadis itu. "basah" gumamnya, "apa aku harus melepasnya juga ?"pertanyaan dalam dirinya. "oke, ini tak baik jika di biarkan tubuhnya sudah semakin menggigil. Aku harus melepasnya" dia meneguhkan pendiriannya untuk melepaskan bra hitam yang dikenakan Momoi.

Disentuhnya dada Momoi yang empuk dan halus itu untuk mencari-cari cara membuka bra itu. "Bagaimana cara melepaskan benda ini di dadanya".

Akashi yang terkenal dengan jenius dan sempurna ternyata cukup polos dalam hal wanita, "Aku harus segera membukanya, ahh mungkin dengan menggunting benda itu" ide begitu saja keluar dari otaknya. Dengan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Akashi mencari gunting di laci-laci ruang kesehatan itu dan mendapatkan benda itu.

"ah ternyata ada, Maaf Momoi sepertinya aku akan menggunting benda yang menempel pada dadamu itu, tapi aku takan melukaimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati" Akashi mulai mengguntingi bra yang dikenakan oleh Momoi.

Dengan susah payah Akashi mencoba menelan salivanya. Dengan cepat bra Momoi disingkirkannya "Dada Momoi sangat menggemaskan" gumamnya yang langsung menutupi tubuh momoi dengan jerseynya.

Ditangannya tergantung bra milik Momoi, diamatinya bra tersebut sampai "oh ternyata di belakang ya cara membukanya" senyum bahagia muncul di wajah Akashi ketika menemukan pemecahan masalah tentang cara membuka bra.

Wajah masih tersenyum bahagia karena telah menemukan cara membuka bra Akashi langsung membawa kotak obat, di bersikan luka di kening gadis itu secara perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati dengan meniup-niup kening gadis yang terluka untuk meredakan sakitnya lalu di tempelkannya plester menutupi luka memear yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian diliriknya juga lutut yang berdarah.

"Hei Momoi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga kau luka seperti ini?" pertanyaannya pada Momoi yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Merasa jadi orang terbego, Akashi menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa banyak bicara Akashi mengobati luka di lutut Momoi.

"Akhirnya pengobatan luka selesai dan sekarang tinggal mencari benda untuk mengompres keningnya yang panas tinggi itu." Akashi cukup cekatan merawat luka-luka pada tubuh Momoi.

Sebelum keluar untuk membawa air untuk mengompres kening Momoi, Akashi mengamati wajah Momoi, pada saat itu lah Akashi mengakui kecantikan pada Momoi, di amatinya wajah itu dari dekat, mulai dari mata, hidung dan bibir. Akashi bergumam "Momoi ternyata kau secantik ini jika di lihat dari dekat, pantas saja yang lainnya menyukaimu. Dan andai saja kau tidak menyukai Tetsuya mungkin aku akan berusaha memperjuangkanmu. Ya semenjak kelas 1 dan kita sekelas aku suka padamu Momoi, ah biarkan aku memanggilmu Satsuki untuk kali ini saja. Satsuki aku mencintaimu," jarak terputus dengan lumatan halus dibibir Momoi.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Momoi membuka matanya ketika Akashi telah pergi mengambil air untuk mengompres Momoi

"Apakah itu nyata Akasi-kun" Gumamnya sambil memegangi bibinya tang masih basah akibat lumatan Akashi.

Bebrapa saat kemudian Akashi kembali dengan membawa baskon yang terisi air. Namun alangkah kagetnya Momoi sudah sadarkan diri dan sedang terisak "Momoi kau…Mo—"

"Akashi-kun" Momoi memotong kata-kata Akashi "A-Akashi-kun Aku….."

 **TBC**

 **Hallo reader, yuuki kembali menulis fic seperti fic yang sebelumnya pairingnya emang ekstrim gunain pair momoi dan Akashi karena yuuki suka. Kalau reader suka kasih review ya biar yuuki tau bahwa fic yang yuuki buat di baca dan yuuki mengharapkan masukan-masukan dari para reader, so tulis review nya ya :-)**

 **Terimakasih selalu memberi semangat yuuki untu tetap belajar menulis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **Autor : Yuukikiraina (hanya meminjam character Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort dengan sedikit humor**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Pairing : [Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki]**

 **Warning : typo, alur cepat,AU OC, OOC, RnR, dll**

 **Happy Reading…..**

"Akashi _-Kun_ aku minta maaf karena aku merepotkanmu dan menyusahkanmu" Lanjutnya dengan tetap terisak.

"hn, tidak mengapa. Apakah kepalamu pusing Momoi? Kenapa kau menangis? Ataukah lukamu terasa sakit sekali?" sedikit kekhawatiran cukup jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepala yang menunduk menatap lantai ruang kesehatan itu. Hanya terdengar isakan di rungan itu dan sang pria berambut merah hanya bisa mematung dan menunggu gadis itu berhenti menangis.

 **Akashi POV**

"Hiks.. hiks… hiks..." suara itu membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya tapi aku terlalu takut berbuat sejauh itu. Satsuki hanya mencintai Tetsuya dan aku tak mau karena tindakan cerobohku Satsuki malah menjauhiku. Dekat dengannya sebagai teman saja sudah cukupmembuatku bahagia.

"Akashi _-kun_ … Aku ingin pulang"

Satsuki ingin pulang.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu, tunggu sebentar aku akan membawa tasku dan barangku terlebih dahulu"

Aku melihatnya mangangguk dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil semua barangku.

Sepanjang jalan aku memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan Satsuki menangis, apakah dia terlalu pusing karena demamnya atau dia terkejut karena jersey yang dia pakai adalah punyaku dan dia malu karena aku yang makaikannya?

Aku terlalu pusing dengan berbagai spekulasi yang belum tentu benar. Yang jelas jika dia menangis karena aku melihat tubuhnya aku akan sedikit berbohong yang makaikan pakaian itu bukan aku.

Wanita memang manusia terumit yang tak pernah bisa aku membaca pikirannya dan masa depannya.

Dengan segera aku kembali ke ruangan itu setelah mengantongi buku novel yang minggu-minggu ini ku baca dan mengantongi buku diary tempatku mencurahkan keluh kesah dan suka cita keseharian yang telah kulewatkan.

Aku pun tak lupa membawa mantel yang tadi pagi aku pakai.

Aku sedikit berlari agar Satsuki tidak menunggunya lama. Aku melihatnya melamun dengan memegang dada kirinya. Pandangannya sayu.

"Momoi ayo aku antar kau pulang"

Sepertinya perkataanku sukses membangunkannya dari lamunannya dan dia mengangguk setuju.

 **End Akashi POV**

Akashi membantu momoi membereskan baju basah dan celanannya yang juga basah. Momoi memandang Akashi yang sedang memasukan baju basah momoi kedalam tas Akashi. Akashi salah tingkah ketika dia sadar sedang membereskan baju Momoi yang basah.

"ah, ja-jangan salah sangka Momoi yang mengganti bajumu tadi adalah …. Ak..a-adik kelas yang tak sengaja lewat yang kumintai tolong" wajah Akashi sudah semerah rambutnya. Dalam hatinya merutuki kegagapannya dan keharusannya berbohong pada Momoi.

Momoi hanya tersenyum getir namun Akashi mengartikan senyum itu sama seperti senyum biasa yang mengartikan 'ya aku mengerti'.

Setelah semua beres, Akashi pun membantu Momoi turun dari tempat tidur. "naiklah ke punggungku Momoi" Akashi berjongkok memunggungi Momoi. Perintah Akashi itu Mutlak, seperti biasa Momoi tidak bisa menolak dan hanya menuruti perintah Akashi. Kondisi pun sedang memojokannya karena kakinya memang terluka dan tak mampu berjalan sampai ke rumahnya. Momoi pun menerima perintah Akashi.

Sesaat setelah Momoi menaiki punggung Akashi, Akashi merasakan benda lembut menekan punggungnya. Akashi merutuki dirinya yang seorang lelaki normal, pikiran liarnya mulai muncul di otaknya. Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran liarnya. Pikiran liar itu pun hilang berkat bantuan angina dingin yang melewati mereka. "Momoi pakai mantel ini" Akashi menyerahkan mantelnya pada Momoi agar Momoi merasa lebih hangat di cuaca yang dingin ini.

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ itu mantelmu dan kau pasti akan kedingan dengan menggunakan pakasian baseket itu" Momoi memberikan penolakan. Namun setelah Akashi meliriknya kebelakang Momoi menurutinya dan mengambil mantel itu dan mengenakannya.

Mereka menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi, hanya derap langkah kaki Akashi memecah keheningan sepanjang lorong. "Momoi maaf aku tidak membawa mobil atau pun motor, rumahmu juga tidak sejauh rumahku"

"Ya Akashi- _kun_ semua terserah padamu, karena perkataanmu itu mutlak"Momoi sedikit mengejek kapten basket sekolahnya itu.

Akashi sedikit mendecih tapi selang beberapa detik Momoi tertawa, Akashi yang tak terlihat wajahnya oleh Momoi di gendongannya pun tersenyum mendengarkan Momoi sudah dapat tertawa kembali.

Udara di luar lebih menusuk dan Momoi secara naluriah mencari kehangatan lebih dengan mengeratkan tubuhnya di gendongan Akashi. Tangannya yang tadinya hanya memegang pundak Akashi pun berpindah menjadi memeluk leher Akashi, kepalanya di sandarkan di pundak sebelah kanannya sehingga nafas hangat Momoi terasa di sekitar telinga Akashi. Akashi sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Momoi.

"Akashi- _kun_ udaranya dingin, dan aku jadi mengantuk. Jadi aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku setelah sampai di depan rumahku" Momoi sedikit jahil dengan memerintah pada Akashi. Momoi berharap di balas dengan nada sedikit marahnya agar suasana hening di antaranya menjadi hangat seperti tubuhnya yang sudah mendapatkan kehangatan lebih. Namun Akashi tidak menanggapi candaan Momoi. Momoi yang benar-benar tidak ditanggapi memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan mencoba benar-benar tertidur di gendongan Akashi.

000

Di kediaman Momoi tepatnya di depan pintu rumah Keluarga Momoi seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis cantik berambut _peach_ terlihat sedang menekan berulang kali _bell_ rumah itu, _bell_ yang terletak di sisi pintu rumah itu.

Gadis berambut _peach_ yang berada dalam gendongan pemuda itu masih tertidur dengan pulas bahkan sampai mengigau 'Tetsu- _kun_ , emm Testu' hingga terdengar oleh pemuda yang menggendongnya.

Cukup lama pemuda itu mencoba menekan _bell_ dan menunggu seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu rumah tersebut. Di rasanya tidak ada seorang pun dalam rumah tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah itu mencoba membangunkan gadis dalam gendongannya.

"Momoi…Momoi…bangun!" dengan sebelah tangannya pemuda berambut merah itu mencoba menentuh atau menepuk-tepuk kepala gadis yang di topang pundak pemuda itu.

Momoi merasa ada yang menepuk kepalanya pun mencoba membuka matanya, "Huaaahh" mulutnya terbuka lebar karena menguap. Momoi mengucek-ngucek matanya dan betapa kagetnya dia menguap di pundak Akashi dengan Akashi yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya gadis yang ada di gendongannya menguap lebar seperti kudanil.

"Ehehe" Momoi tertawa canggung karena malu telah menguap lebar di depan mata Akashi. "Kita sudah sampai ya, hehe" Momoi malu karena benar tertidur pulas sampai tiba di depan rumahnya dengan tersenyum lebar sampai memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapih.

"Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu, rumahmu sepi" Jawab Akashi dengan meluruskan kepalanya menghindari terlihatnya seburat warna merah di pipi ketika melihat senyum lebar Momoi.

"Orang tuaku memang sedang tidak di rumah untuk 3 hari kedepan, ah ini kuncinya" Momoi menyerahkan kunci rumahnya agar Akashi membuka pintu rumahnya. Akashi pun menerima kunci itu dan membuka pintu rumah Momoi. "Ayo masuk Akashi- _kun"_ Akashi yang masih menggendong Momoi di punggungnya pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah.

Saat akan menurunkan Momoi di atas kursi tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh "Kruyuk…kruyuk…" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengarkan bunyi aneh itu, sedangkan Momoi membelakan matanya.

"Suara apa itu Momoi?" Akashi mendudukan Momoi di kursi sedangkan dirinya berdiri di depan Momoi meminta jawaban yang terlintas di pikiran Akashi. 'Bunyi perut keroncongan' pikir si jenius Akashi.

Momoi memamerkan giginya yang putih dan rapih itu "Hehe, aku lapar Akashi- _kun_ itu bunyi perutku" Namun Akashi semakin mengernyitkan dahinya seakan bertanya 'Kau belum sarapan?'

Momoi menundukan kepalanya "Ano, aku dari pagi belum sarapan karena masakanku gagal, hehe" tawanya canggung karena malu dia tidak pernah berhasil memasak sebuah makanan bahkan menggoreng saja malah mebuat apa yang di gorengnya hangus dan membuat kepulan asap di dapurnya.

Seakan mengerti Akashi pun menganggukan kepalanya "oh jadi begitu. Momoi apakah masih ada bahan makanan di dapurmu?"

"A-Ada Akashi- _kun_ , ada beberapa sayuran dan daging di kulkas" Momoi masih canggung dan meerasa heran kenapa Akashi menanyakan bahan makanan di rumahnya.

"Bisa tunjukan jalan ke dapur? Mungkin aku bisa membuat beberapa makanan agar kau tidak kelaparan seperti itu Momoi" Momoi pun mengangguk. Akashi pun berjongkok memunggungi Momoi "Ayo naik!"perintahnya pada Momoi agar kembali di gendongnya.

"Tidak, Aku bisa berjalan sendiri"Akashi dan Momoi pun berjalan menuju dapur rumah Momoi. Momoi berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena luka di lututnya masih terasa perih.

"Apa kau tidak mengapa jika setelahku buatkan makanan aku segera pulang?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tidak mengapa, Dai- _Chan_ sudah dimintai tolong oleh orang tuaku untuk menemaniku selama mereka tidak di rumah" jawab Momoi.

Akashi pun mulai memasak makanan, tanganya begitu terampil membuat sebuah karya yang sangat lezat. Hingga beberapa piring dengan berbagai menu tersaji di meja makan yang membuat Momoi tercengang sekaligus meneteskan air liur karena begitu harum bau masakan Akashi terlebih lagi tampilan makanannya sangat menggugah selera.

" _Sugoi_ , Akashi- _kun_ memang pandai di berbagai bidang" Puji Momoi kepada Akashi yang telah beres menghidangkan makanan yang begitu luar biasa. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Momoi mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji dengan rakus. Semua hidangan tandas, berpindah ke perut Momoi. Akashi pun mulai membereskan piring di meja makan untuk di cuci. Momoi mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang terasa sangat penuh dengan makanan.

"Satsuki… Oi Satsuki kau ada di mana?" Suara seorang lelaki terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumah Momoi.

Momoi yang mengetahui siapa yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan bertriak-triak dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa menekan _bell_ atau pun mengetuk pintu. "Dapur… Di Dapur Dai- _chan_ " Momoi berteriak memberitahukan keberadaanya pada teman atau sahabat masa kecilnya.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut _dark blue_ tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. Betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika memandangi seseorang yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Satsuki apa aku masih bermimpi? Aku melihat Akashi mencuci piring, dia seperti pembantu di rumahku saja" Lelaki berkulit tan itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang di lihatnya hanya mimpi belaka pada sang sahabat.

Seseorang yang di samakan dengan pembantu itu menghentikan sesaat kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Matanya berkedut dengan kerutan di dahinya, pandangannya menajam pada bak cuci piring.

Momoi yang menyadari situasi mencekam pun langsung menyadarkan sahabat kecilnya itu "Dai- _Chan_ tutup mulutmu jangan bicara sembarangan. I-itu A-a-Akashi- _Kun_ " Momoi tergagap karena suasan dalam dapur itu seperti neraka yang kapan pun bisa membakarnya.

Aomine membelakan matanya, dengan susah payah Aomine menelan ludahnya. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya bahkan keringat itu mulai berjatuhan melewati pelipisnya.

"Daiki" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Akashi yang sedang menyelesaikan lagi mencuci piring. "Momoi apa kau memiliki gunting?" Akashi menatap tajam Aomine. Sedangkan yang di tatap, tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

'Tamat sudah riwayatku sekarang' Aomine merutuki kesalahannya.

"Aku lupa menyimpannya di mana, Untuk apa gunting itu?" Momoi mencoba menjauhkan malapetaka yang akan menghampiri lelaki berkulit tan yang wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Untuk membersihkannya" hening sesaat ketika Akashi menjawabnya. Aomine semakin pucat dan sudah pasrah untuk akhir hidupnya di tangan Akashi "Untuk membuka sabun pencuci tangan, akan lebih rapi membukanya dengan gunting" Akashi melanjutkan jawabannya yang ambigu.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang, bersyukur ternyata gunting itu bukan untuk mencabik-cabiknaya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Akashi pun selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci piring dan tangannya telah bersih. Akashi mulai merjalan mendekati Aomine yang masih mematung dengan sisa-sisa ketakutannya.

"Besok hukuman menanti, pastikan tubuhmu tahan banting!" Akashi memperingatkan pada Aomine ketika berpapasan langsung dengannya. "Ah Momoi sepertinya sekarang aku sudah bisa pulang" mereka semua keluar dari dapur kecuali Aomine yang masih mencerna kata demi kata yang tadi terucap dari mulut Akashi. Tidak lama teriakan terdengar di dalam dapur Momoi.

"TIDAK"

Di ruang tamu rumah Momoi, Momoi mengekori Akashi "Ah Momoi ini bajumu, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang" Akashi mengeluarkan baju Momoi dari tasnya, di letakan baju basah itu di meja ruang tamu. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Momoi. Momoi mengantarkan Akashi sampai gerbang rumahnya.

" _Arigato_ Akashi- _kun_ sudah mengantarkanku dan membuatkan aku makanan yang lezat" Momoi membungkukan tubuhnya berterimakasih pada Akashi.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu" Akashi berjalan menjauhi rumah Momoi dan Momoi melambaikan langannya hingga punggug Akashi hilang di belokan itu.

Momoi pun memasuki rumahnya dengan kaki yang sedikit diseret karena lukanya masih terasa sakit. Sesampainya di ruang tamu Momoi mengambil baju basahnya. Dirasakan ada benda keras di lipatan baju basah yang setengah mengering, baju itu hanya terasa dingin di tangan. Penasaran dengan benda kaku dank eras si belik bajunya ada sebuah buku kecil sekilas seperti _SketchBook_ besampul coklat tua bergambar sebuah dahan pohon yang mongering berwarna hitam. Tertulis sebuah nama di pojok kanan atas 'Akashi Seijuro' menandakan buku itu milik Akashi. Momoi yang penasaran dengan isinya pun mulai membuka buku itu. Momoi membelakan matanya.

"T-ti-tidak mungkin Ak-Akashi- _kun_ " Momoi menggelengkan kepala menepis semua pemikirannya ketika melihat sebuah lukisan dari pensil di halaman pertama buku itu.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf readers Fanfic PMWY baru update sekarang, yuuki masih sibuk dengan kehidupan nyata. Tapi yuuki selalu usahakan untuk menulis kelanjutannya biar fanfic ini selalu update. Mohon reader review fanfic ini agar yuuki memiliki semangat lebih untuk menulis fanfic ini. Terimakasih.**

 **Balas Review**

 **Ruihan : Iya ni main pair akamomo, Sei-kun pemeran utama hehe. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, semoga ceritanya beneran keren dan tidak membuat bosan. Maaf baru update lagi. Keep reading, Ruihan-san**

 **Hasubatsu : iya main pair akamomo. Maaf baru update lagi. Keep reading, Hasubatsu-san**

 **Kenji Law : wah makasih atas pujiannya, maaf bang kenji sepertinya tetep di rate T, yuuki belajar menulis tanpa bahasa kasar dan tanpa lime. Tapi T+ berate masih di baca sama remaja seumuran yuuki. Maaf baru update lagi. Keep reading, bang kenji**

 **Yukineee : wah namanya samaan hehe, iya ini lanjut. Maaf baru update lagi. Keep reading, yukineee-san**

 **Sorana Yuki : yuuki panggil Sorana-san saja ya namanya sama hehe. Iya ini baru lanjut. Maaf baru update lagi. Keep reading, Sorana-san**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTERS**


End file.
